Present systems and methods for confirming an identity of a driver and/or location of a user in a vehicle when the vehicle is moving through the use of a wearable portable device suffer from various deficiencies. For example, detecting a turning motion of a steering wheel with a wearable device may not be effective if the steering motion is too slow. Further, associating the turning motion of the steering wheel to a centripetal acceleration of the vehicle as measured by the wearable device is only effective during turning events. Between such turning events, it is not possible to identify a wearable device within the vehicle that is being worn by the driver or even if that driver has a wearable-equipped hand on the steering wheel.